Beemo's life
by Striker in the night
Summary: So this is a oneshot about Beemo's life.


Enjoy

* * *

Beemo smiled and looked up at the old man who had only just finished making him.

"Finally, I've finished making my perfect little boy." Said the old man as Beemo giggled.

'Little boy, I like the sound of that.' Thought Beemo looking at the tiny controller that the old man plugged into him.

"Now what to call you?" Said the old man rubbing his chin, "I was thinking boy made organusem, but I'll call you Beemo for short," Patting Beemo on the head the old man turn towards an old photo of a man in Army uniform. "I used to have a son you know, he was brave and kind hearted, went to war and never came back, he even left his girlfriend Angeline with a child so he could go," The old man put the photo down, "He name his son Finn and that is why I built you." The old smiled and looked down at Beemo.

"F-Finn." Said Beemo smiling.

"You're job once I die is to find and protect his son," Said the old finally smiling and then feeling a shaking sensation, "We have to hide." The old grabbed Beemo and they hid under an old table as a large explosion took place outside.

"S-Scared." Said Beemo huddling up to the old man as much as he could.

"It's okay, It's okay," Said the Old man, "Everything will be okay."

:::::::::::

Beemo jumped off the old trailor and looked at the ragged old school house.

"Hurry up dad." Said Beemo running towards the school house.

"Please stop running, my bones aren't what they used to be." Said the Old man leaning against the trailor and pulling a walking cane.

"Oh, sorry." Said Beemo stopping and turning around.

"Now let's get you into the school house." Said the old house walking towards the school with Beemo and meeting a young Swan at the front.

"Hello Swanna." Said the Old man shaking the Swans wing.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr Banks," Said Swanna fluttering her wings and then looked down at Beemo. "And you must be Beemo," Beemo nodded his head and a smilie face appeared on his screen. "It's almost time for class why don't you come in and meet the other students." Beemo nodded his head and walked inside the classroom before running back out and hugged Mr Banks on the leg,

"See yah dad, love you." Said Beemo before running back inside.

"Love you too." Said Mr Banks smiling.

:::::::::::

Beemo looked in the classroom, kids of different shapes and sizes were playing around the classroom, shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Hi." Said a young mouse running up to Beemo.

"Hi." Said Beemo giggling as the Mouse sniffed him.

"I'm Ronny." Said Ronny wiggling his nose.

"Nice to meet you." Said Beemo giggling as the mouse's nose tickled his face.

"Want to be friends?"

"Sure."

:::::::::

Three years later:

Beemo woke to his dad lieing on a old bed.

"You'll get better dad." Said Beemo as Mr Banks let out a long cough.

"I'm not," Said Mr Banks looking up at Beemo, "I'm finally going to see my son though," Beemo smiled half heartedly as Mr Banks eyes slowly started to close "Remember your promise Beemo, remember what your job is." Mr Banks finally closed his eyes went cold.

"I will, find Finn." Said Beemo creeping out of the house and into the pouring rain.

:::::::::

"Must find Finn, must find Finn." Said Beemo looking for his dads Grandson.

"Hey Jake did you hear something?" Asked a voice that must have belonged to a five or so year old boy.

"Yeah." said another voice and a pair of big black eyes poked out from the bush that Beemo was standing in front of.

"Hi." Said Beemo looking at the huge eyes.

"Hi." Said the eyes,

"I'm Beemo." Said Beemo sitting down as a five year old boy crawled through the bush.

"I'm Finn," Said the young boy, "Woh," Finn pressed a button on Beemo's chest and a duck appeared on the screen and a bright blue and green background flashed behind it, Finn giggled in amusement and tried to touch the duck but a picture of an ocean appeared and he screamed and started crying. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Finn kept bawling his eyes out and Jake randomly pressed buttons on Beemo's stomach until the duck appeared again.

"Why did I get stuck babysitting today," Said Jake rolling his eyes and watched as Finn curled up and fell asleep sucking his thumb. "But I love my little brother."

"He's so cute," Said Beemo who then looked up at Jake and gave him a off look, "Just don't touch my buttons anymore okay." Beemo covered up his buttons with his arms and then looked back up at Jake.

"Fine, why are you here anyway?" Asked Jake, Beemo sighed and just shook his head,

"I just don't know." Said Beemo sitting down,

"Well shouldn't you go home?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh, do you want to go home with us?" Asked Jake and Beemo looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure."

::::::::

The present day(in their time):

"And that is my life." Said Beemo looking up at Marceline whopicked up one of jakes red booties and sucked the red from it.

"Thanks for the story Beemo," Said Marceline sucking the red out of Jake's other bootie, "But I only asked where Jakes booties were."

* * *

And that is the basics of Beemo's life. Yep... *Cricket noise*


End file.
